Not Far From Love
by AngelinaBallerina
Summary: Oliver falls for someone nobody expected...a muggle girl


Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic and it was inspired by reading all those Katie/Oliver fics. I liked those so much, but I thought I'd try something new. This is an idea I got and wanted to try. I've never written anything longer than a song or poem outside of school so I hope you like this! Please read and review so I know if I suck or not! Oh, and I'm a horrid speller, so sorry in advance for the mistakes. That's all for now, Happy Reading!!  
  
In this story Ollie falls for a girl, no one expected..a muggle at a nearby school called the Belview Academy. This is their tale...  
  
Young, dashing Oliver Wood was admired by many a girl at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was just the beginning of the new year, his final year at the school, and he could have almost any girl he wanted. And, after his..err....messy break up with former girlfriend Katie Bell, the girls were swooning all over him. Despite all this attention, he was not looking for romance, he decided he would focus his attention on his studies and Quidditch.   
  
As the warm September days turned into the crisp ones of October, Oliver took to taking long walks alone after socializing with his friends. He would walk for a miles around the outside campus. One day he walked farther than he ever had and he looked down a hillside and saw a small town. He was amazed! No one knew a muggle town was anywhere near the school. Oliver's boyish curiosity drew him closer, he knew he wouldn't stand out, for he was wearing normal clothing; baggy cargo pants and a jacket.   
  
Oliver noticed a building with people his own age outside. It must be a muggle school! He thought. He scanned the groups of teens and his eyes landed on one girl. She was beautiful. She had long, light brown hair, big bright blue eyes, tan skin, and an amazing smile. She was standing, laughing with a group of her friends. She looked around her and caught Oliver staring at her. She smiles slightly and he looked away. "Holly!" Someone called. "C'mon we have to go. Get your skinny arse in here!" The girl hopped in the car, and glanced back at Oliver as it sped off. Holly, her name's Holly. He thought. He realized it was getting dark and he hurried back to school. He was dying to tell someone about his day, but he thought he hold off for just a little bit. He wouldn't tell anyone, but he planned on going back...he had to see her again.  
  
"Hey, Wood!" Someone called, "Where have you been all day?" It was George, one of the Weasly twins. "Oh, hey. I've been around. What's going on tonight?" Oliver replied. He knew the Weaslys always had some kind of adventure planned for Friday night. And, legal or illegal, Oliver always joined in. "Well, we have a little surprise," said George's twin, Fred, as he walked up with his girlfriend Angelina and her friend Alicia. "Uh oh. What now?" said a concerned Alicia, "I can't deal with anymore detentions. It's only the beginning of the year and you two have already landed me in five!" Fred and George smiled at each other. "Well we made a little discovery at the end of last year and we never told you guys," said a Weasly. Everyone questioned him incessantly as he pretended to hold back the information. "Ok, ok, I'll tell," said Fred. Then they all leaned in as he whispered, "We were wandering around the grounds last year and we discovered...a muggle town!" Everyone gasped! Oliver was especially taken aback. They know?? I thought I was the only one! thought Oliver. "So," continued Fred, "We thought we'd head over there tonight and find a muggle party." "We've never been to one but I've heard their awesome," said George. "And I bet we can find some hot muggle chicks there, eh Ollie?" added Fred.  
  
After they had all decided on a meeting time and place the we going to head back to their dorms to get ready. Just then Katie Bell walked by with he new boyfriend, Cedric, the captain of the Hufflepuff quidditch team. She smiled and said "hi" as she passed, and she gave Oliver a look and he knew she'd moved on.  
  
***  
  
"There's gunna be a huge party tonight at Colin's house! We have to go," said Marisa, Holly's good friend. "I don't know..." replied Holly, "I bet Devin'll be there, and I'm not ready for an encounter with him. She spoke of her recent ex. She'd broken it off with him after she'd discovered he was cheating on her. "C'mon it'll be fun, and maybe you'll meet someone new. Plus, I really wanna go," said Marisa with a pout." "Fine, fine, I'll go, don't have a cow." They began getting ready. Holly picked out a short beige skirt and a white, low-cut halter with a denim jacket. She smiled into the mirror, she was sixteen now and was definitely becoming a woman. They headed to the party, Holly driving her black convertible. 


End file.
